


Kinktober Drabbles 2019

by VictoriaBlack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Experimentation, Femdom, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Marathon Sex, Multi, Other, Painplay, Spanking, Unethical Experimentation, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlack/pseuds/VictoriaBlack
Summary: Warning: READ THE GODDAMN TAGSWarning 2: Minimal proofreadingNobody said you have to draw for kinktober.This will mostly be femdom, so M/F or F/nonhuman characters with complicated sexes and genders. We will see.





	1. Practice Experiments and Milking

**Author's Note:**

> Practice drabble made from random kinks I generated. 
> 
> As a scientist, she needs to study every part of this alien lifeform.

The scientist walked into the exam room where the greatest discovery of the 21 century lay on the exam table.

An alien, amphibian-like in appearance with black watery eyes, blue-green hairless skin, fined limbs and ears, slits for a nose, and a fanged mouth. Its long limbs were tied down even as the webbed fingers pushed back, it's jellyfish-like tendril hair pushed out of the way and its chest rose and fell as the breathing apparatus implanted there worked hard to keep its host alive out of water in an alien atmosphere. 

The machine was striking in contrast to the creature that looked like a less scaled Creature From the Black Lagoon. It was so advanced in comparison to the simple tunic it had been wearing.

"Hello Stark," The scientist greeted, using the nickname she had gifted after thinking the apparatus looked like Iron Man's arc reactor, "I am Danvers," A lie, but she did like sticking to superhero-themed names, "I am here to finish up testing and collecting, but first I must ask some questions before we can proceed."

Stack did not respond, but she already knew it understood her, "Do not be so glum, you did try to attack the last guy with those nasty claws. Even though you agreed to this."

A glare, "What choice did I have?"

"Being locked up and observed," Danvers answered as she moved on, "Well, we have taken most of the samples: blood, hair, saliva and the such, but there is still the matter of reproductive fluids." Stark tensed, "We will be trying to make the experience authentic and pleasant for the most results, but for that, we will need to know more. So what is your sex? Do you even follow something close to male or female?" There was a slit, but Danvers was unsure if something came out or went in.

"I am an Xense, the others are Yanzer and Zax." Stark answered as if that meant anything. Danvers hoped that was actually sex and not genders, most species tended to stick with two or fewer sexes to not over complicate thing, gender seemed to be varied in humans, however. If it was gender that- Danver cut herself off from delving into alien gender roles.

Danvers took out a chart with genitals across species and sex labeled by symbols and colors, "What do a Zax's genitals look like?"

"Red Square." A cloaca looking thing then.

"Yanzer?"

"Blue oval."

"It’s more of a circle I think," An ovipositor it seems, "Xense?"

"Purple triangle." Danvers did not remember what that was and looking down she noticed it was a tentacle-like thing another scientist had put in there as a joke. He had apparently found it from googling "Alien dicks" on what was apparently an art site. Danvers was tempted to inform the artist they were right.

"Interesting, how does that work?"

"The Yanzer deposits eggs into the Zax's womb, then the Xense deposits the seed into the womb to fertilize the eggs. The Yanzer works, or forges in the past and the Xense protect the Zax. Several jolts later the Zax lays eggs and goes to also work or forges while the Xense protects the egg. When the egg hatches the-"

Danver's cut them off, "I am only interested in the biology factors, someone else will take questions about your culture. Now how can I replicate this to collect your seed?" Stark stiffened again and this time no retort or answer, "You agreed to this earlier, so now is not the time to chicken."

More silence.

"A chicken is-"

"I know what a chicken is!"

"The expression means-"

"I have been on earth for 2 years!"

"So what is the problem?"

"I have not taken the time to pursue relationships, so my experience with pleasure is limited."

"You're a virgin, you could have just said that. Half the guys I work with are, though I don't think happily." Danvers pulled down a glove and smiled as she thought of all the fun she was about to have, "Don't worry, I'm a slut and have plently of experience. I will walk you through this."

Placing the other glove on and collecting her jars and vials for collection, Danvers pressed the buttons to reposition Stark's leg and slipped herself between them. She steadied her shaking hand and collected herself, she must be a beacon of scientific indifference. Ignoring Stark's face she began to guess what she should do. Noting the slit appeared structurally similar to her own genitals she gently brushed her thumb, pressing just enough to dip between the folds. 

A sudden intake of breath from above her efforts signaled that was a good start. This time she pressed a finger in to see what she found.

A warm caverns with sides that seemed to pressed against her finger as it drove her finger down further. Maybe they had been one sex originally and this was an evolutionary leftover? The anus had already been located so this canal did seem useless. How exciting and versatile. Moving on from her observation, Danver's located the speculum, already lubed in preparation. 

"What is that?"

"Something to speed things up." Danvers teased as she slid it in, thrusting a few time for fun, and started to widen Stark's entrance as they moaned and whimpered at the intrusion and stretch. She snuck a lookup to see Stark try to hide their face into their shoulder and praised the cameras recording this. She had to go find the outdated tapes the lab insisted on using and add them to her personal collection.

Looking inside Stark's, well cunt she supposed, she could see how wet the wall were. There also seemed to be a small slit that was clearly too tight to try anything with, but it was the area around it that interested her. Taking her pointer finger she massaged the area around the slit and felt a strong muscle jolt in reaction.

Stark's hip thrust up as she continued to add more fingers and more pressure to her massage trying to get away from the torment. Placing her hand on Stark's lower stomach she pushed him back into her movements, "Now, now, don't be difficult." Danvers noticed that a small tip was poking out of the inner slit and grinning she moved her to flick and play with it get a scream from Stark as the sudden intense feelings, "I thought you wanted this done as swiftly as possible."

More of the tentacle slipped out and Danver's abandoned holding Stark in place to play with that as her other hand continued to stroke it out. She tugged slightly causing Stark to slump into the examination table and for enough of the tentacle to be out to now curl a bit around her hand. It seemed to excrete some slime and taking a vial she went from the exposed base to the tip to collect it. As she stroked to collect more she was amused to see Stark thrust into her stroking.

She wished this was not in the lab, that this was private.

That she could tease her alien all she wanted.

Plugging the vial and placing a section in the analyzer nearby she went back to trying to collect what she came for.

Using one hand to wrap around the main shaft of the tentacle she left the tip free to twist with her other thumb and finger. Stark made a delicious noise and bit his lips to prevent more of them.

Well, that was not fair.

Removing her hands she went under the examination table and took out a box of sterilized toys that had been given if it was thought they would be needed. Danvers did not need them to get the samples she needed, but she needed them in a way.

Danvers did want to get her own enjoyment.

Removing the speculum Danvers located a toy the tapered then flared at the base and replaced it with that. She twisted the knob on the bottom quickly with a smirk as the intense and sudden vibrations wracked through Stark's body. A strangled scream came out of Stark's mouth and Danver's hands went back to work.

With all the simulation it took seconds for them to come. As soon as the signs started to show Danvers took hold of sample jar and pointed the tentacle into the container as a thick milky liquid filled it. Leaving the vibrator in, but off just for fun, Danvers took a swab that went into the analyzer that had already finished with the other sample ages ago.

A minute went by as she still played with the shaking alien waiting for the results. While she let the still active tentacle move through her fingers like a snake the analyzer printed out its results on its green screen.

That was interesting, most of the genetic material was more of a heavy protein and glucose than actual genetic material. It must be to nurture and cradle the eggs, but it meant they had far less material than they wanted. Not nearly enough for all their needs, not nearly enough.

Smiling Danvers went to tease the tentacle in full force, Stark flinched at the contact, "Are we not done?!"

Danvers hummed in response, "Not nearly." With a decently harsh tug and twist to the over-sensitive organ the tremors were in full force. More simulation after such a short time caused her poor virgin alien to come again in seconds but in a smaller amount this. "We have far more to go if this is all you are giving me."

She remembered the vibrator and turned it on again, delighted at how overwhelmed the alien was as they came for the third time. Barely making it with the sample container Danvers prepared for a long and wonderful night. 


	2. Day 1: Glory Hole and Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many hours could you last being used by everyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a noncon roleplay scenario, so while everything is consensual it is not presented that way. Also, one character is trans and has his junk referred to as a vagina (in a medical/scientific manner, but the character does not like it), cunt, and clit (by himself and is fine with) if that makes you uncomfortable. Also, feel free to tell me I fucked up on anything.
> 
> Also, one of my few M/M fics I do, though another heads up the sub is a trans guy who has had top, but not bottom surgery and probably never will.
> 
> Guy is a bit of freak and wants more hold to stuff what can I say.

"Emlyn, for the charges assault and thieving you will be punished by serving the people," Amrita finished tying Emlyn as she listed his charges and punishment, "you will serve them orally, vaginally and anally for five hours or till everyone lined up is served." Strapping his head into place with the spider gag forcing his mouth open Amrita left to poke her head out of the door and ignored his unintelligible objection to the term 'vaginally'.

His knees were pulled up to his chest and exposing her rear and holes just slightly through one hole in the wall he was tied to. His hands tied down on either side of his head that was forced back so his open mouth was nearly flush with another hole on the opposite wall.

Amrita called to those waiting, "They're ready." She turned around to speak to Emlyn, "It's amazing how many people will turn down a free fuck just because of pronouns, so had to keep it vague. There is being straight and then there is just being stupid."

If Amrita was expecting a response she would not have gotten one even without the gag as instantly he found a dick in his mouth and one in his cunt. At first, they were both slamming in at the same time, so Emlyn was forced to deep throat as he was further pushed down.

He started to feel faint, but thankfully they seemed to change rhythms and Emlyn's throat was given mercy. Now however he could not ignore all the other sensations happening to him, the taste of the condom, the pain of not enough preparation and the ache of how he was positioned. Worst of all the slight enjoyment he was getting from this.

The guy in his mouth came first and was instantly replaced with someone that seemed smaller to Emlyn's throat.

He could hear Amrita by the door calling orders, mostly: "Use a fucking condom!" Which gave him some comfort, what gave him less comfort was that she kept arguing with people that is they want a second time they have to go to the back and she did not care how long it was. How long was he going to be here? How did this line even work?

Another dick tried to force its way into his mouth and he heard a scuffle as the two fought over his mouth. The one in his cunt was gone and a new one shoved its self in. This one started at an amazingly intense pace and rubbed his clit. Emlyn moaned around the one in his mouth as the pain faded into pleasure with the added help. 

"Do you hear that? I think the bitch is started to like this." Emlyn growled, but the vibrations just seemed to please whoever was using his mouth.

The feeling of someone stroking him front caused him to try to look at what was happening to his chest, but he couldn't move. He heard Amrita's voiced though, "No need to worry, just helping make this bearable." A sudden sucking sensation was on both his nipple and he twisted to get away as another moan escaped.

That moan was all the guy in his mouth need to cum it seems as Emlyn was now chocking on the man's cum.

"Hey! I said condoms!"

"Yeah? Well policy says not need if bitch isn't ovulating and you have a clean test." He heard a book being flipped though and a grunt of acceptance from Amrita's voice.

Oh, that just made things harder on him as he felt the other come and it drip out of him.

The next two guys entered him and now he heard a vibration, "We have to prep 'em a bit if we want to use the ass right?"

"That's correct, toys and lube provided and you can slide under for easy access." Amrita was not done speaking when the first finger hooked into him and began to spread him for another penis to join the first. This was all while his chest was becoming more sensitive as the device did its work, someone hit his g-spot and played with his clit.

Emlyn could not stop moaning, which just caused people to finish in his mouth, with or without a condom, faster. Another four people were already in his mouth and finished by the time his ass was being scissored and Emlyn was beginning to feel sick.

The fingers were gone as soon as they arrived and a thick vibe already on full speed replaced them.

Emlyn shock with his first orgasm and felt another one come with him. One spent man being replaced with an energized one who pounded Emlyn through his orgasm and causing him to come again almost immediately. Two more guys loosened his cunt till someone slid under him and penetrate his other hole.

Willing most people might try to alternate their thrusts these guys made sure they were both in at the same time. Emlyn's moans mixed with a scream and wails now which caused the line at his mouth the shorten faster than the other due to the vibrations from his noises.

He lost count as more and more people pounded into him, but he felt loser and loser and as more people brought proof of being clean he felt more and more cum drib out of him. He must have cum about 20 times as well leaving him shaking and whimpering into the ball gag he had been left with once the line was empty.

Soon only one person was in him and when they finished Emlyn let himself relax.

Then two large vibrators replace them and Emlyn shook with shock as his torment continued even as they were gone. All that was left was Amrita who approached him, "Congratulations! You have gotten through nearly two hours and now my guys need to recharge to continue for the other three or you can call quits and get a refund for those 3 hours."

She removed the gag for Emlyn to speak, "Fuck that," Emlyn smiled, "This is the best fuck I've had. And those three hours better start when they come back!"

Amrita sighed, "I suppose, let me remove everything while we wait."

"No. I want to stay like this while I wait."

Amrita laughed as she looked down, "Then I hope you are ready for the next six to seven hours this is going to take you silly boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this counts as a glory hole, but whatever.


	3. Day 2: Pain Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amrita is here again to show the pain to someone new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short and late, came across some nasty porn yesterday that really turned me right off. Also, pain by itself doesn't really interest me.

Amrita pushed up her breast to try to give them some air in the leather corset. Turning to her latest client she tapped the floor with her paddle and approached the sofa he lay stomach down on. Joshua was a first time client who just wanted to play around with pain which was a welcoming change of pace that was Emlyn and her other clients, but still boring.

Smacking the paddle down Amrita apricated the pale skin this client had, it added some joy with how easily she could mark it. Joshua yelped and covered his face with his hands as he prepared for the rest of what was to follow and followed her instructions on what she wanted to hear, "More, please give me more."

Amrita was happy to compile, lowering the paddle on the other check so both were now an angry red. Before Joshua could deliver his line she brought the paddle down 3 more times to spread the red to a more aesthetically pleasing distribution. Joshua, mouth already open to speak, screamed in surprise. Amrita slammed it down again, "No screaming."

Amrita surveyed her work, by the end of this she wanted the top of his ass to the bottom of his thighs a deep red. She better get started then.

Starting from the bottom of the thighs the paddle came down with a nice crack, "So is this a mommy kink thing or a rich boy thing?" She shrugged, "I do suppose it could be both."

"Ric-?" Down again, more of the bruising red on display, "Rich? What do you mean?"

"I mean I did a background check," Down and there was a muffled howl as Joshua covered his mouth, "and I want to know what a rich kid like you is doing-" A whack and more muffled sounds from Joshua, "is doing here. The cheapest sex dungeon you can find."

After another smack, Joshua looked back tears forming, "I didn't want to run into anyone I know."

Amrita took hold of his hair and forced him to look back at her, "Why" _Crack_ "Aren't" _Crack_ "_A shameful_" _Crack_ "_Slut_." Following several more quick smacks, leaving more Joshua's mouth open in silent shock, Amrita tossed the paddled aside.

Forcing him on his knees by dragging him back by his hair, she reached between in legs and took hold of his weeping dick, "I would be too." Reaching lower she took hold of his balls and twisted watching cum shoot in an arch and land on her couch, "Don't worry. You can come to me and I might even help you with your endurance problems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am only one day late!


End file.
